Rachomachus' Fan Fic
Preface I saw a thread today noting if there is any NoTD fanfiction. I respond to that and say that there is. A few months ago, I started my own fanfiction of NoTD, but halted my project because I have an inherent distrust of fanfiction. Because of that new thread, and because I was ridiculously bored, I decided to finish the project today. Because the project was started months ago, and because I don't play the game as often as I used to, some of the details might be off. The story is about an EC vet squadron. My style is very different from some of the other fanfiction that I have seen on this site. It is not that direct, military-oriented style that Zuriel writes with. I have absolutely no idea what you will think of my story, since I do not see a similar style of writing on the site. ' Warning, large wall of text incoming. ' Fan Fiction "We do not know exactly what is going on in Apollo; all we know is that we have lost communications. It is your objective to find out what is going on in Apollo and, if possible, to remedy the issue ASAP!" After our General Harris finished his speech, I glanced around the room, noticing the strange characters surrounding me. We had Juan, a demolitions expert on our team that rarely made actual explosives. Instead, he spent most of his time examining himself in the mirror and trying his luck with all the female personnel at the main base. I learned that our medic, Olivia, once allowed him into her barracks. Other than that incident, I do not think much else of Olivia, for she is the only female in our squadron and has her own barracks. There was a marksman on our team, whose name I did not know because he rarely spoke with the rest of the team. Occasionally, he spoke with Juan in attempt to extract information on how to make explosives. Other than that, he mostly sat by himself, just observing us, laughing as we occasionally fought amongst each other. I think the only reason he was here was that he wanted to kill. We had a kid who just got out of some technical school on our team, who we called Tony, regardless of what his real name was. The robot that rode next to him, which he called the X-1, he designed within the course of a day out of boredom. Most of the time, he was doing things to the systems in the barracks and the main base. He once made a purely theoretical argument that I should shell my suit's armor in an attempt to reduce damage to a minimum. However, I found his argument lacking, for I have seen how armor slows, I know how rockets easily pierce our best tanks, I know that all shields must eventually break. Now I observed him in a mech suit, for he was incapable of carrying his equipment with his own strength. There was an eccentric commando, Michael, preferring a pistol over any rifle. He spoke with a Jamaican accent, for it was the style for commandos to speak with a Jamaican accent. We had a recon named Victor on our team. He had a rigorous background in biology and systems. He often spoke with Tony at night without end. He had a peculiar nature of appearing in the barracks without my knowledge of his entrance. There was supposed to be a rifleman within our ranks, but I heard he got sick before we left for the mission. We then exited the truck to the Apollo site, guarded by a surrounding fence to barricade us from any possible threat we may face. General Harris ordered the gates opened, and then small red life forms, hundreds of small red creatures stormed upon us. I plugged in an overcharge battery into my gauss rifle, causing my rifle to spew ammo with the frequency of a minigun. The marksman shot a mono-filament round through the red buggers, then cackled as he saw their bleeding corpses. Lasers from Tony's X-1 shined lethal light upon the corpses whenever it could. Olivia stood by Juan, whose bulky armor reassured her of her safety. Michael just stood there, shooting the red things with increasing rapidity like a wild cowboy. After all of the red things, or ghouls as we started to call them, died, we headed west toward the nearby mining base. Along the way, we noticed something strange, a human walking, though with signs of death all over it. With its pale arms it stretched toward us, guided by the virus now consuming it, spreading the epidemic. Out of instinct and hatred for zombies, we shot it. Farther down the road, we saw zombies and ghouls harassing the workers. According to General Harris, we were supposed to extract data from the central computer. After we cleared the undead, we stationed ourselves around the tower. I noticed Tony was making modifications to his designs, and then proceeded to upgrade his current robot. As we downloaded data, more zombies and ghouls stormed our position, upon which we decided to guard the entrances to the mine. Michael decided to accompany me at the entrance I guarded. At a nearby entrance, I overheard Juan state, "I'm so sexy I sometimes romance myself!" which inflamed the zombies so much that they all stormed upon him. A bulb-like creature crawled nearby and extended a tentacle that covered Juan's face, immobilizing him. I quickly moved to their position and plugged my battery, causing me to fire faster than before. Though I shot at the ghouls surrounding Juan, I could not destroy them fast enough. I moved from my position, and with my rifle firing in one hand, I drew a knife, slashing it into the creature hugging Juan's face. After the undead subsided, we heard the general speak on our com devices, "The starport is to the west; you should go there to get more information. There's also the scrapyard northeast, where a last stand against the undead was reported. I do not know how you guys are faring with whatever's down there, but the course of action is up to you." Victor said, "We should probably go to the starport to acquire more information. Since it is our objective to investigate Apollo, it is logical that we proceed with that step." Tony said, "Heck no, did you not see how many zombies there were? Did you not see how that thing face-raped our demolitions expert? If we go to the starport, the zombies would come in from all sides, and we would be ambushed! We should go to the scrapyard to clear out some of the undead in the area, so they do not all come at once." I said, "If there was a fight there then there must be some leftover weapons. You can never have too many guns." Since the other members of the group did not have significant opinions on the matter, we decided to head to the scrapyard. We passed by Apollo, and I noticed zombies clanging on the locked gate. At the scrapyard, great cranes hung overhead, manipulating the mounds of trash, forming towers that served their own diabolical will and fed their power. These mounds of trash that resided here on the moon would become recycled, for either the common good or weapons to be used on Earth. As we stepped forward, more ghouls appeared, and yet something else surfaced. A heavily armored behemoth, equipped with giant pincers, trudged toward us. It had no need for air, rather the flesh of the weak fueled this war machine. I sensed nothing could hide from this aggressive titan, for it identified our scents as we walked within its territory. In a quick analysis, Victor aimed a laser designator a portion he deemed weak. We fired our weapons upon the beast, yet Michael moved close to the thing, firing his pistol with acceleration. The titan cleaved its pincers into Michael's armor with force capable of searing through tank armor. Around this time, we had managed to immobilize the beast. Portions of Michael's armor had been fractured; blood red and blue spilled. Out of duty, Olivia repaired Michael with a laser, while Tony mended the damaged armor. Olivia said, "Don't try to attack everything with your pistol; I do not want to have to constantly repair you." Michael responded, "Ey mon! This is ma style, so don't go round messin' with it. I can take care of ma own blood." I observed some of the guards on the ground. A civilian, for I saw he had no armor, had taken arms against the undead. Yet at the same time, I saw signs of growing infection upon him, only halting as the undead had ripped apart his body. A woman with red hair lay on the ground, and I noticed her skull was disproportionate. What kind of sick mind would manipulate the flesh of others for their own personal gain? After a second of pondering, I found the answer almost immediately, and dismissed the thought. After we had acquired our weapons, we passed a nearby mining pit. Others didn't notice, but I had heard noises deep within that mine shaft. Circling around Apollo was uneventful, aside from meeting a larger bulb creature. Out of instinct we killed it, though it spawned sacs of acid that ripped through Tony's suit and began to penetrate his skin. Olivia said, "What the hell is wrong with you kid? I just told Mr. Rambo over here not to get killed, and I expect you to do the same! Got it?" Olivia used her tools to heal Tony, grumbling to herself. Time spent providing field aid to others was less time spent near Juan. We passed the entrance to the airlock, heading toward the starport. Behind us, I once again heard the deafening roar that behemoth. We turned around, and once again Victor aimed his designator at one of the beasts. At this point, I began to understand the hordes we were dealing with, particularly how to kill them faster. The beasts, though fearsome they were, died relatively quickly. When we reached the starport, we saw the corpses of those who tried to defend this location, and yet we also saw some survivors, along with another of the larger bulb creatures. The center held a tower covered with a diseased ooze, which fascinated Victor and Tony. One of survivors said, "Thank goodness you're here. This base was overwhelmed, and we are the only ones left. There are autoturrets within the ground at the entrances, but we have no idea how to activate them, not to mention, the control station for these turrets are in the armory, northeast of Apollo. We think whatever took hold of Apollo has also spread into the Airlock. The tower has somehow been corrupted by some odd tissue, as your squadmates are noticing right now, but we don't know anything about that biomass. We think the security cameras might help you, but there is too much of the undead out there for us to get to them. I'm going to talk to your recon friend, we need another team down here, and we need a ton of firepower." The guard I spoke to sped toward Victor, and I saw Tony grab some spare parts to make himself a new mech suit. I spoke to the other guard, "So what is this thing doing here? Shouldn't it be killed? I mean these things spawn acid sacs." The guard said, "This here is Charlie, who we think is partly behind whatever has taken hold of Apollo. We heard signals from Apollo's lab, and we heard that a few scientists are still alive. We hope to get a team, either you guys or the next team, to get her to the lab for examination. What the heck are you doing?" At this, I noticed that the marksman began shooting Charlie, snickering as he did so. "She's an important test subject. Don't kill her." It seemed as though the marksman was about to blow the head off the guard, but then he looked at me for a moment, then went elsewhere. I walked toward the tower that controlled the security cameras, and then activated the cameras so that we could see past footage. Then, the undead began filing into the starport, and I tried guarding my end. Tony's robot accompanied me, firing at the incoming horde as it moved. Victor shot a flare into the sky, for many of us had difficulty seeing the horde, and he told us to help him and Tony collect some of the tissue samples that infested the tower. The marksman came to their aid, either because he wanted the opportunity to shoot some of us from afar, or because he was only concerned for his own hide. I was becoming accustomed to the weight of my own weapon and armor, and so I clipped another round of ammo onto my previous round to prove to myself I could lift it. We grouped at the entrance from which we came. I saw that Michael had become injured once again, and in frustration, Olivia had merely injected a vial of nanites to heal him. It seems that Victor had spoke a bit with Tony, for he demonstrated a machine, which repaired us, our shields, and somehow loaded bullets into our ammo clips. Olivia tried leaping onto Juan, in attempt to show her affection, but already Juan started to tire of her, for he merely shoved her aside as if she were a used rag. We moved forward waiting to enter the gates of the airlock. I veered a bit on my own, to look at one of the cameras, and was quickly ambushed by ghouls. I had enough ammo in my clip to survive that small ambush, and observed the clip. In it, a team of guards was running this way, past a massive swarm of the undead, which included several creatures I had not seen thus far. The group included the redhead as well as the civilian we saw earlier. More of the undead continued to attack our group. I noticed Juan began to twitch, and that the madness of the undead had become to overcome him. I heard Olivia sobbing, realizing that she had been used. Other than that, Michael, Tony, Victor, and the marksman were still sane, or at least they were the same as before. Suddenly, the gates of the airlock opened, and in it, we saw the very depths of Tartarus itself. A mass of fat stood before us, and even from our distance, we heard the churning of its organs and noticed an unspeakable odor. We began firing at the thing when Victor used his designator. I had not noticed, but the marksman had prowled his way behind Olivia, and shot a mono-filament cartridge through her mouth and through the creature of Tartarus. Both Olivia and the biomass were stunned, but the mass quickly spat its corrosive saliva upon her, then ate her whole. Suddenly, the marksman let out a great holler, and Juan began to laugh along with him. I said, "What the f*ck is wrong with you? Do you have any sense of humanity? You just killed her, you just killed her, sacrificed her to that monstrous tub of lard! Do you have any sense in you? I won't even mention the fact we just lost our only medic. Thanks to you, we have less of a chance of surviving against that thing." At this moment, we moved a bit since the creature loomed closer to us, gazing with its machine-like eyes, not to mention we had to shoot some of the acid sacs that it excreted. Juan no longer proclaimed his own sexual prowess, but instead laughed as he shot the sacs, and laughed at my statements in madness. "There's no way I'm forgetting you Juan you f*cking *sshole! You simply lured, used Olivia for your own sexual gains, then dropped her when you tired of her. To you she was just another broad to add to your body count. You manipulated her. In you she saw love, lasting love. But all you did was pick her up for a moment and then throw her into the trash. You didn't care for her concerns. F*ck you Juan, and f*ck you, whatever your name is!" During my speech, the marksman had been admiring a bullet he held in his hand, and kissed it, then loaded it into his sniper rifle as he said, "Hank, I live for the kill. There is no greater satisfaction than to become the angel of death yourself." He fired his rifle, and the round exploded upon impact to the biomass. I am not sure what came over me, but I kicked Juan into the marksman, causing them to both roll into the creature. I saw the remaining members on a nearby hill, which I ran toward. The footsteps of the creature became more frequent, and I heard the crunching of metal and bone. At the hill, I saw Victor keeping watch, and I saw Tony toying with Michael's suit. Michael's pistol had been modified since the last time I saw it. Tony said, "God, this squad lacks team cohesion. By the way, Hank, I think Michael's suit has a portable nuclear missile facility. I'm trying to crack it open, but the security system on this thing is tight." Michael said, "Mon, I don't like sittin' here and just chillin'. I want to be on the battle shootin' zombies with ma bad*ss pistol. If I'm gonna be chillin' at least give me some hash would ya mon? I thought you was gonna pimp ma suit." "Quit complaining, this is the battlefield. I need to concentrate to get to the nukes in your suit." We saw the biomass look in our direction, and it began to crawl toward us. Its internal engines propelled it forward, that massive, biological machine, a weapon designed for annihilation. "Ah screw it, Hank, Victor, get away from here now!" We ran off that hill as fast as we could, and tried to head to the starport. Then, I saw Tony, force his hands into Michael's suit. As the biomass reached them upon the hill, we saw an explosion come from Michael's suit. Yet, the explosion was improperly prepared according to the design of the suit, for it had not done damage enough to debilitate the creature. It now turned its massive body toward us. At this moment, the squadron that the guard had called down just arrived. Two flamethrowers, two forward observers, along with four others composed this squadron. The lead flamethrower spoke, "Holy Tartarsauce! That thing is huge." Victor designated the colossal mass, and the flamethrowers stormed upon it. One of the observers called down an additional rifleman for support, while the other ordered an artillery strike on the beast. Then I had lost hope; the two flamethrowers had fallen, overwhelmed because of acid sacs, and because of their lack of experience. The artillery strikes did some damage on the colossus, but were not enough, for it now turned on the rest of the battalion. The thing was no longer just a lumbering beast, but it became a charging, vicious wolf. Within a second, the entire support squadron had fallen, and I ran, I ran as fast as my suit would allow. The creature seemed to have targeted Victor first, for I heard him scream as I ran past the mining site, and upon a large hill, watching the creature from afar. At last I despaired, "Oh god, they're dead, they're all dead." Then, I saw Tartarus storm toward me; I was only another object for its consumption. It had climbed upon the hill, climbing the cliffs as if they were nothing. I retreated to the back portion of the hill, trying to shoot the colossus while moving. I had reached the other side of the hill, Tartarus almost cornering me. Then, I saw him. I saw a scientist walking up the hill. I could not quite see his expression since there is so much darkness, but he was watching. He was watching this creature about to crawl upon me, as if he found it some sort of entertainment. He was watching. At that moment, I spoke, with both rifle and dagger out, "Die f*cker die!" External Link http://forum.notdstarcraft.com/showthread.php?tid=1798 Category:Fan Fiction